Letters from Trassexual
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: A woman gets 'abducted' (okay, not abducted... maybe threw herself at their feet begging to go with them!) with the Transsexuals and these are her letters sent home to friends on earth. More to come...


Dear Joanne,

Dear Joanne,

I'm finally here! The ride in the castle was about 12 hours in human time. It was slightly boring, but I learned so much! I have to say human time, because their time is different. 12 hours, would be, I think 16:05.2. And that's only measuring time! Measurements, time, addresses… all different. It'll take a while to get used to, but I guess I have no choice!

But, do not think I didn't do anything! I explored the castle - it's huge! And unlike we used to believe, the floor plan is not impossible. Complex but not impossible. I time warped a bit with the whole gang, and just hung around I guess. Of course, that is not all, but I shan't go into the "details"! 

I'm lucky enough to stay with the master of the castle! Yes, indeed! We share the bedroom connected with the lab. That in itself was incredulous! The rumble of the castle when traveling was uncomfortable at times, but fun nonetheless! 

So much to get accustomed to! When we first arrived, I had to have pictures taken to be put on file to become a resident! I'm a true resident of Transsexual! It's wild! I learned that all pictures must be taken by officials - no other cameras are owned by anyone else. And none are taken without the queens authority. But get this! You're not allowed to smile in pictures! Now that's weird.

I came wearing my earth clothes (wow that sounds so weird to finally say!), so my darling Frank and I went 'shopping' later on. I don't know if that's the correct term, but it's what earthlings would call it. Wow, did I just say that?

It is truly the land of night. It's really beautiful though. Frank and I went to the beach after all the official crap was taken care of. I don't know what time it was. Time is of low importance here. I saw some other planets in the distance, but I presently do not know their names.

And I met the queen today! Queen Furter herself! She really is beautiful and all - I can see where Frank gets his looks! There is going to be a Transylvanian meeting where all the Upper Councils of different planets in Transylvania come to Transsexual… and it's all about me! It's really nerve wracking though. I am to become as Transylvanian as possible.

My wardrobe has to change. I'm saving the clothes I came in, but still. It's mostly, obviously, corsets and fishnets. But everyone here is gorgeous. And, unlike our society where the women are eye candy, the men are quiet sensuous here! It's quite a sight, to someone who grew up on Earth, where society doesn't quite like people who are different. All the MEN wear these gorgeous corsets, and fishnets that cover their sexy legs. Plus, you can tell different statuses by the shoes their wear! Gold heels or rhinestones ones (like Frank's) usually suggest a royal family. 

I live at the castle for the moment. I do not have a job. I don't even know if they have jobs. I'm not going to readily say it looks like Earth. There is a definite resemblance, though! The houses are shaped different, but there are towns and streets. Although, I haven't seen any plants or trees.

Yet how lucky am I! Music and dancing is of great popularity. The Time Warp here is like the Pledge of Allegiance in America. Although, it is often done more than once a day. I don't mind. 

Makeup and clothing, as you've probably guessed, are indeed très important. The regular makeup is similar to the kind that is shunned on your planet (that's really weird to say). There's a white-ish base that pales your face out, dark around your eyes, and of course, lush ruby-red lipstick. There are variations, but that is, I guess, the most basic. The primary clothing is corsets, leather or black underwear, garters, fishnets and heels. Again, there are different choices, but that is the most common. The best thing is that that's the dress code - male or female. Well, kind of. Women's clothing is slightly different on different occasions. A black lace bra, panties, and a black chiffon, lace, or mesh overcoat (?) or robe is used.

I don't know what my future plans are. I might inhibit one of the empty rooms at the castle (as I said, I'm in the master bedroom with Frank at the moment) or find a house for myself. If I did move into a house, the address is CRM71286BJF. See, told you the addresses were different! That house is vacant, and I might just settle in there. 

The houses are small. The 'living room' I guess you could call it, is the main … thing? You walk in, and it's circular. That's the living room. Then, there are about 4 or so doors going to the kitchen, bedroom, rec room and bathroom, I think. It's quite odd, and they are all one floor. Plus the fact that none of the showers or baths have curtains in front of them! Therefore, if someone was to walk in (there are no locks on the doors, you invite yourself in) on you, there'd be nothing! That I have a bit of a problem with that (they all think I'm crazy), but it's just one more thing to get used to.

This letter will be transmitted to you, and delivered from a local post office as an ordinary letter. My location on this planet must remain undisclosed, another government rule. Since I am from Earth, am I permitted a few letters back home, until I get accustomed. Then, I think all communication must be cut off.

I do not know when (or if) I will return to Earth in the near future, but I can hopefully guarantee will! All of my stuff is still at my house, so that might be a reason to go back. Although, it seems kind of a pain to travel for 24 hours (19:33.05?) in a castle to just get my possessions, when I can replace them. There might be other ways of transportation, but I am unaware of them at the moment.

Much love from Riff, Magenta, Queen Furter, and darling Frankie!

My love always… and say hi to the gang!

Your girl, 

Maureen

**__**

Author's Note: Hoopla Denton! *waits for response, frowns when she doesn't get one* Hmpf! Anyhoo… The plot of this is kinda that some girl, Maureen, gets 'abducted' by Transylvanians (or throws herself at their feet, begging to come), and this is her writing home once she has arrived. And now all the fun copyrights… 

The Rocky Horror Picture Show & characters mentioned, © Richard O'Brien, 1975

Any ideas aforementioned about Transsexual and the way things are conducted, © Rosie Scrivello, DDS, 2001, not to be used without my consent

Maureen and Joanne, yes, are from RENT, but that's what my girl Joanna and I call each other, so LIVE WITH IT! ^_^ 

Bonus points: CRM71286BJF My supposed Transsexual address… CRMBJF - Columbia, Riff-Raff, Magenta, Brad, Janet, Frankie. 71286 is the zip code for Transylvania, LA. Li'l joke there… ^_~ 

. . . rocky on . . . 


End file.
